


one glance and the avalanche drops

by polaroidestiel



Series: moderation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining, but also because he's an actual angel so, daichi is the dad of the whole university, mostly because i love suga more than anything, or at least the beginnings of pining, or at least very fond, sawamura daichi is in love, since thats all i can write apparently, suga looks like an angel once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidestiel/pseuds/polaroidestiel
Summary: Of course, he knew that Daichi’s angel boy was also Sugawara, who he was complaining about just yesterday, but he decided to not let him know that the “miraculous godlike beauty” was also the “mysterious dick who everyone seems to be obsessed with.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "avalanche" by walk the moon

The first time Sawamura Daichi heard about ‘Suga’ was when he introduced Asahi and Nishinoya.

“Suga introduced us at Nishinoya’s party a few weeks ago,” Asahi said. “Noya and I hit it off pretty well after I got used to him overwhelming me.” 

“Suga? What is that? Is that a person?” Daichi had never even heard of anyone named Suga. They had to go to the neighboring city’s uni.

Nishinoya let out a loud laugh. “Daichi doesn’t know someone?”

Daichi was surprised too. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was knowing everyone. And Daichi didn’t pride himself on a lot of things, but the fact that he knew every first, second, third, and fourth year at his university was something he didn’t mind sharing with any person he knew that he encountered. (He knew everyone he encountered). But in his three years at university, he had never once heard of a Suga.

“This is just as weird for me as it is for you,” Daichi admitted. “so can you tell me a bit about this Suga guy?”

Asahi looked liked he was considering it, but Nishinoya spoke first.

“You’ll have to meet him on your own, Daichi-san! You not knowing someone is too funny to stop. Wait until Ryuu hears!"

 

/////

 

The second time Daichi heard about Suga was when he was at lunch with Kuroo. Kuroo was talking about some first year (Tsukishima Kei. Yes, Daichi knew him) that he had been trying to convince to go on a date with him.

“I don’t get it, Sawamura, I’ve never known someone who hasn’t wanted to at least get coffee with me, but Tsukki just won’t budge.”

“I thought I remembered you saying once how much you like a challenge.” Daichi mused.

“I do,” Kuroo nodded. “And I know Suga has been talking to him recently so maybe he’ll finally agree when I ask him again.”

Daichi choked on his coffee. “Suga?” he managed to splutter out.

Kuroo looked confused. Which is understandable, Daichi supposed. “Yeah. Sugawara? He’s a third year psych major?” Then, Kuroo’s expression shifted. “Do you have a crush?”

At Daichi’s panicked expression, Kuroo waved a dismissing hand. “It’s fine. Everyone has a crush on Suga. Even Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and everyone knows they’re whipped.”

“No, no, no, no! It’s just…” Daichi trailed off, not wanting to admit the hard truth a second time.

The hard truth had other ideas and must have shown on his face because Kuroo raised a single brow. “Oho? You don’t know him do you?”

Daichi hushed him, “I don’t, so don’t say it so loud.”

Kuroo looked like he'd struck gold, which he did in a metaphorical sense. “Does Bokuto know yet?”

“No, and I don’t plan on- Kuroo don’t text him!”

Kuroo set down his phone. “For the sake of your reputation, I won’t. But I expect payment.”

Daichi shook his head. “You can’t get free coffee, Kuroo. That’s against company policy.”

“Damn,” Kuroo sighed. “Then how about this. You mentioned you worked with Tsukishima?”

 

/////

 

The third time Daichi heard about Suga was when he was visiting Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment. They were childhood best friends and only needed a little push from Daichi before they wound up dating. Oikawa had decided that their three year anniversary deserved a party and had invited Daichi over to form a guest list.

“I have work soon so I only have a little bit of time,” Daichi said as he entered their apartment.

“Oh, Refreshing-kun has work too. That’s why he’s going to be late.” Oikawa said, shutting the door.

“Sugawara.” Iwaizumi clarified before Daichi had the chance to ask.

“Of course it is.” Daichi sighed.

 

/////

 

When Daichi finally saw Suga for the first time, it was just a few minutes after he had left Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment and he didn’t know it was Suga.

He had arrived at work and then saw a beautiful silver haired god standing behind the counter. His hair was gleaming in the bright afternoon light seeping through the windows and he had a beauty mark below his left eye. His smile was practically radiating across the room as he spoke to a customer. The customer said something and the beautiful man’s laugh graced Daichi’s ears. Daichi couldn’t help but be jealous of the girl who coaxed that miraculous sound out.

How had he not seen this ethereal being before?

He began walking towards him without even realizing it, but a loud yell brought him out of his trance.

“Sawamura-kun, just in time.” His boss greeted before turning to the the counter, “Koushi-kun!” the beautiful man looked over. “Your shift is over, you can go now.” Daichi watched as he hung up his apron and said a goodbye to Takeda. On his way out, he smiled at Daichi.

Daichi was floating.

 

/////

 

Kei had lost track of the number of times Daichi had said “he’s so _pretty_ ” within the short 32 minutes he had been on the clock. And, of course, he knew that Daichi’s angel boy was also Sugawara, who he was complaining about just yesterday. However, Kei was more than aware than Suga’s aversion to being noticed by Daichi, so he decided to not let him know that the “miraculous godlike beauty” was also the “mysterious dick who everyone seems to be obsessed with.” Kei also refrained from informing Daichi that he was now further up Suga’s ass than anyone else and he had never even spoken to him. And Daichi had also started doing this thing where he was coming up with theories for the type of person Suga was. His newest theory was that he purposefully put himself behind all of his friends.

Which Kei knew was wrong. Anyone who had actually _spoken_ to Suga knew that he was always the center of attention whether he liked it or not. But Suga had been purposefully avoiding Daichi for about three years now, so Kei guessed that it was okay Daichi didn't know any better.

Daichi was still waxing poetic about Suga's smile and Kei felt the overwhelming urge to hit something. But he had delicate bones so he would have to settle for complaining to Yamaguchi later.

Yamaguchi who didn't know Suga or Daichi other than quick introductions when he dropped in to say hello to Kei every so often.

Kei sighed. He only knew a handful of other people who wouldn't mind listening to him complain and also knew both Suga and Daichi well enough to know the true struggle he was facing.

He was pretty sure Azumane or Yachi would only be more intimidated by him if they had to sit and listen to him bitch for too long. And Bokuto was out of the question. He couldn't stand to be around him as much as he has to already, he didn't want to subject himself to more exposure than necessary. Which only left one option

Kuroo it was then.

 

/////

 

After seeing the beautiful man in the coffeeshop, Daichi saw him everywhere.

He never got the chance to speak to him, always getting distracted in some way or another. Whether it was Tanaka making a scene or having to pull Nishinoya off of Asahi who was always too nervous to do it himself, he always seemed to be one step behind him.

However, every time he saw him, he was still blown away by the beauty and light that always seemed to emanate from every single one of his pores. Every strand of hair seemed to replicate actual silver in the warm fall glow in the commons. His smile radiated kindness and warmth and Daichi was smitten, to say the least.

Still, he had yet to speak to him. But Daichi got a lot of watching done in his time not talking to the boy. And one thing he noticed was that he was always in the background. The average person probably wouldn’t notice, but after being the Dad Friend for so long, Daichi had honed his observation skills to detect even the slightest abnormality. And the unconfirmed angel in the background was definitely an abnormality in Daichi’s books. To Daichi, he deserved all the attention in the world. Daichi thought that maybe model boy didn’t think that and had purposefully put himself there, which would explain why Daichi had never met him before. 

It was all a bunch of theory, but Daichi wished he could know it as a fact. However, that would involve talking to him and Daichi didn’t know if he had the nerve. He was a great conversationalist, but interacting with someone so beautiful might be out of his league. Tanaka and Nishinoya would argue he talked to Shimizu every day, but angel man was on a whole other level. His beauty and grace were even rival to Miss United States’.

And while his admiration for the boy grew, he was beginning to grow sick of hearing the name ‘Suga’. Everyone talked about him and expected Daichi to know who he was. But he _didn’t_ and he couldn’t think of anything more frustrating than that. Even Oikawa clinging to Iwaizumi was more tolerable.

He was waiting for his shift to start at the coffee shop by discreetly watching the boy interact with the customers. He noticed him go to the back, presumably to hang up his apron and clock out, but never saw him reappear. There was still ten minutes until his shift began, so he wasn’t in too big of a hurry to man the counter while the angel was away. 

Suddenly he felt a glowing presence near him (maybe that was just his imagination) (probably not, though). He didn't even have to look up to know that he was in close proximity to the beautiful boy. He still did though and he was glad he did. There he was sitting in front of him and Daichi didn’t realize he could be more beautiful, but in up close and in person he was even more gorgeous. He was smiling and Daichi thought that maybe he was going blind from how dazzling it was.

“Hi,” he said, sticking out his hand, “I don’t think we’ve formally met, I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

Daichi didn’t want to admit he was surprised.

But he was surprised.

The beautiful angel boy was the same person that he was getting tired of heari-

He needed to let that go, really. He took a deep breath and then Suga’s hand.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Suga’s hands were cool but soft when they shook his and Daichi felt like melting into a puddle of adoration and pining for the stranger with the pretty face (and hair, and body, and everything). Instead, he just smiled and squeezed back. 

Suga pulled his hand away and, as cliche as it sounds, he missed the warmth.

“I know,” Sugawara smiled and Daichi could feel a heat creeping up his neck, although he didn’t know why. “You’re kind of a big deal.”

That could be why.

“I’ve seen you staring at me,” Suga continued, voice slightly rushed. “And I was kind of shocked because _the_ Sawamura Daichi was staring at me and I felt like I should confront you about it.”

“Confront? I didn’t mean to creep you out or anything. I-”

“You’re okay!” Suga’s cheeks were painted a soft pink and Daichi felt like melting again.

“Okay,” Daichi said. He suddenly didn’t know what to say.

“It was just because I didn’t know you!” For a split second, Suga looked disheartened, but his blinding smile was back in an instant. 

“You don’t know someone? Do your friends know?” There was a glint in his eyes.

Daichi groaned, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Another holy laugh. “Okay then I’ll leave you alone,” he glanced at his watch. “Besides, I think your shift is about to start.”

As if on cue, his boss stepped out from the back.

“Sawamura-kun!”

He didn’t have to say any more to make Daichi stand up and start towards the counter.

“Wait!” Daichi turned back to Suga sharply, surprised.

Suga looked sheepish, something that seemed uncharacteristic, although Daichi couldn’t be sure. 

“Could I get your number?”

A bubble of happiness pooled in Daichi’s stomach and he smiled, “Of course.”

Suga handed him his phone and Daichi put his number in, a grin plastered on his face.

“Here you go.” He handed it back and Suga smiled, standing.

“I’ll text you later,” Suga said and he waved, beginning to walk towards the door as Daichi nodded. 

If Daichi had to take a minute to recover after Suga walked out no one had to know.

 

/////

 

“He’s perfect.” Daichi moaned to Bokuto and Kuroo a few nights later.

“Mm,” Kuroo commented, eyes glued to his phone.

“And his freckle under his eye is so precious and he is just _wow_.”

“Yeah,” Came the response.

“Like you don’t understand, Kuroo, because you don’t even appreciate beauty I don’t think, but if you did you would understand.”

“Wait, what?” Kuroo snapped into focus.

“He said you don’t appreciate beauty,” Bokuto answered, smirking.

Daichi wished Akaashi was here with his camera to capture the look on Kuroo’s face.

“Why would you say that, Daichi? I thought we had something!”

Daichi eyed his impressive bed hair. “Well…” 

Bokuto let out a loud laugh, “Bro, the look on your face!”

Kuroo tried to regain a composed expression but Bokuto only laughed harder at his obvious struggle.

“It’s not like you can talk, Bo.” Daichi said, relishing in the (expected) reaction Bokuto gives him.

“Excuse me, I have an uncanny ability of finding beautiful things. That’s why Akaashi and I are so good together.”

“Oh did you finally ask him out?” Kuroo asked, any insults about his taste forgotten.

“Actually he asked me out,” Bokuto admitted with a shrug. “Kind of relieved honestly, I would have never been able to.”

“Does this mean I’ll stop seeing you drooling over him at work?” Daichi asked.

“No way,” Bokuto said. “He's too beautiful to not be appreciated at all times.”

Both Daichi and Kuroo nodded in agreement. Akaashi really was a work of art. He wasn’t Suga, but Daichi doubted he would ever meet someone who was on par with _that_. Daichi knew that Akaashi had been approached by a few modeling agencies, but according to Bokuto he preferred to stay behind the lenses. 

“Speaking of asking out.” Daichi turned to Kuroo who suddenly stood. 

Bokuto cackled, “You can’t escape talking about it!”

“I have to go meet with Suga for lunch I’ll see you guys later.” He walked to the door and Daichi called after him, “Tell him I said hi!”

Kuroo turned back and glanced a Bokuto before smirking.

“Oh did you finally meet him?”

Bokuto’s head snapped towards Daichi, “Sawamura didn’t know someone?”

Daichi groaned as Kuroo laughed and walked out, leaving behind an overly embarrassed Daichi to deal with a mocking Bokuto.

 

/////

 

“Kuroo hasn’t talked to me in three days,” Tsukishima told Daichi a few days later. He wasn’t on shift, but that didn’t stop him from still coming in for a caffeine fix.

The cafe was empty for once, so he didn’t mind indulging Tsukishima’s complaining (he would swear it’s not, but Daichi knew better).

“Why do you think that is?” Daichi knew why, but he wanted to hear Tsukishima’s side.

He sighed, “I don’t know. He met up for lunch with Suga the other day, and then he hasn’t talked to me since then.”

“Wait, he stopped talking after his lunch with Suga?” Kuroo hadn’t told him this.

Tsukishima nodded, “Yeah, and I don’t think they’re together or anything, but it’s weird.”

If Tsukishima was willing to actually talk about his emotions, Daichi knew that he must be feeling self-conscious.

He left as soon as Daichi handed up his coffee, after making Daichi swear not to tell anyone, especially Kuroo, what he had said.

After he left, though, Daichi couldn’t get the picture of Kuroo and Suga out of his head. He knew that this wasn’t what was happening because Kuroo had told him that he wasn’t going to talk to Tsukishima for a few days to see if he would try and talk to him on his own. But just the thought of them together nagged at him and he couldn’t figure out why. 

 

/////

 

Kuroo and Suga haunted Daichi for the rest of his shift. He knew there was no real reason they should, he also knew it was a good thing that Tsukishima was finally opening up to someone other than Yamaguchi. But did the good outweigh the heavy thoughts in his head?

Daichi would have hit himself if there wasn’t a room full of customers in front of him.

Of course the good outweighs anything else. It always does. It shouldn’t change because he has some selfish ideas about himself and Suga. And unrequited feelings. That was also a problem.

He shook his head in place of hitting himself and sighed. He needed to get his mind off of Suga and alcohol was the only answer he could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> next time on moderation: drunk parenting
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](http://yamamotoakane.tumblr.com)  
> [also on twitter](http://www.twitter.com/saltkishima)


End file.
